The Seven Millennium Items - Subplots and OCs
Subplots Kaiba The main subplot in The Seven Millennium Items is the Kaiba family subplot. After the canon, it is explained that Seto begins to become even more of a workaholic than he already is. He literally never spends a day off his desk, and barely exchanges more than a few words with anyone per day - including Mokuba. Mokuba begins to worry about his brother 'turning into Gozaburo', who was cruel and heartless and so engrossed in his work life that he seemed to have no life outside of it. He reflects that it started after his brother stopped being involved with Yugi and his friends. When he hears about The Millennium Items being found, he tries to interest Seto, who simply tells him to ignore it. After Yugi goes missing, Joey, Tristan and Ryou come to KaibaCorp, Joey having convinced himself that Seto is responsible. While Seto remains indifferent, Mokuba sees it as an opportunity to get Seto 'back in the game'. When he is unable to convince Seto to help, he does something very radical; he runs away, in order to help find Yugi. After they do so, Seto brings him home, telling him to stop trying to help Yugi. Mokuba, having by then heard about Slater and that the Items were now in his posession, is upset, and the two brothers quarrel. Slater has told Yugi that their next game is to be in New York, and Mokuba knows this. Still angry with his brother and desperate to break him out of his corporate shell, Mokuba steals Seto's prized Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, and takes Yugi, Ryou, Tristan and Joey to New York. Seto follows them there. However, by the time SEto arrives, Mokuba has already lost his soul to the Shadow Realm. Swearing vengeance on Slater, Seto sets out to find him, taking Yugi and his friends along for the ride. Which, despite having lost his soul, was what Mokuba wanted. Slater This subplot revolves around Slater's group of followers. At the beginning of the story, they are all loyal to him and kept in check by Slater's second-in-command, Dempsey. However, after constantly seeing him lose to Yugi - and lose their souls in the process - their faith in him begins to dwindle. Dempsey Dempsey begins to develop a specific disliking for Seto Kaiba, after being sent to 'finish him off', on more than one occasion, only to have Slater call him off before he can do so. Therefore, his threats are undermined, which upsets Dempsey's pride. OCs (Taken from IncurablyAwesome's fanfiction.net profile) Slater He first met Dempsey when he was ten years old, in the process of robbing a corner shop. They met up again five years later, when Slater caused a bomb scare so that his friends could steal some video games. On both instances, Dempsey let him off scotch-free. Over the next seven years, he managed to build himself quite a reputation as a criminal. He had a small group of 'followers'. He eventually contacted Dempsey with the purpose of teaming up. The two of them went through periods of temporary alliences for the next twenty years. He somehow found out about the existance of the Millennium Items on a trip to Egypt, but his plan to steal the two that were in the possession of the Ishtar family was foiled by the arrival of a young Ishizu, who alerted her father of the intruder. After he escaped, Ishizu kept Slater under her radar for the rest of her life. Unfortunately, he was too reckless for his own good; when Dempsey wasn't around to cover up their crimes, Slater wound up in prison. Whilst there, Slater heard of the Millennium Items being rediscovered. He managed to contact Dempsey, who broke him out. This happens in chapter two, and the story picks up from there. Amber Amber is a young girl from New York, who attends the same dance school as Tea. She is also Tea's room mate. While she may be a party girl and a bit of a ditz, she does have a genuine desire to be a good and caring friend. This is often overshadowed by her being extremely naive and often getting in the way of the others. She also has a crush on Yugi. And her building's mail guy. Dempsey Dempsey was an average, law-abiding citizen for the first part of his life, for the simple fact that he had never found anything worth breaking the law for. This was how he was when he first met Slater when he was twenty-two. After this meeting, he let Slater get away with his theft and his prize of five hundred dollars. At some time after this, he headed down the proverbial 'dark path'. When he met Slater again five years later, he had already become a criminal. The difference between Slater and Dempsey is that Dempsey is more cautious about covering his tracks. While Slater was never caught, the authorities knew who he was enough to make him a 'wanted man'. But Dempsey never even had a criminal record. That was his main attribute that interested Slater in him. ----